The Jersey
by Lily02
Summary: He's always wanted her. Rileystreet fic for LotusTattoo. Chord/Amber


Just as he got back into his apartment, his cell beeped, indicating a new message. He smiled when he saw the name Ms. Pretty appear on the screen. Closing the door behind him, he walked to his room before checking the text.

**Ms. Pretty:** Hey, are you busy?

**Chord:** Never too busy for you. What's up?

**Ms. Pretty:** Nothing much, just wondering what you were up to today.

**Chord:** Well, I just got back from a run and I was about jump in the shower. Why do you ask?

**Ms. Pretty:** Well, I was thinking that maybe if you weren't doing anything I could come over and keep you company.

Smirking, he typed out his reply.

**Chord:** In the shower?

**Ms. Pretty:** Dirty boy Chordy…

**Chord:** Wanna clean me up? Wash me down maybe?

**Ms. Pretty:** I was thinking that we could just hang out and I could even make us dinner. We could have our own little celebration…

Smiling, he decided to just call her. She picked up after the first ring. "Tired of typing?" she asked. She sounded amused.

"Nah, I'd just rather talk. You know how much I love the sound of your voice…." When she didn't respond, her continued "So what exactly are we celebrating?"

"Well, I wanted to celebrate that amazing home run of yours."

"That's sweet, but we still lost the game", He reminded her.

"Yeah, but you did an awesome job and I'm proud of you for it. I also wanted to celebrate the fact that you're a series regular now. No more guest status for my Chordy." He was glad that she couldn't see how he blushed at her words.

"Thanks. I'd love for you to come over. I don't really have any food in the house though. I haven't been here that much and haven't gotten a chance to go to the market so…"

"Don't worry about it. I'll stop at the supermarket on my way and pick up the stuff I need. Anything in particular that you're interested in eating tonight Chord?" she asked. He let out a low groan at her words. She sounded innocent enough, but he could have sworn there was something implied in the way she formed the question. Maybe it was just his wishful thinking…

"Are you ok?" She asked.

He hadn't realized that she heard the groan. "Uh, yeah", he fumbled, trying to focus on the conversation at hand instead of all the dirty places his mind had wandered to. "I, uh, whatever you want to make is fine. Just promise me that I can have something sweet after dinner."

"Of course, Chordy. You can have _whatever_ you want." Go take your shower and I'll see you in an hour. Sound good?"

Was she flirting? "Sounds perfect. I'll be waiting, Ms. Pretty."

"See you soon." He heard her giggle before she ended the call. And just like that, he was hard.

'_She's going to be the death of me_,' thought to himself. Thank God he had an hour to get himself together. After his shower, which took longer than he'd liked due to him having to rub one out, he put on a pair of dark blue jeans and a black V neck. He opted to go barefoot because they were staying in and to be honest, he never really saw the point in wearing shoes in the house. '_At least the place isn't a mess,' _he thought looking around. He made sure the bed was made and he sprayed some Febreeze before walking toward the kitchen.

After checking to make sure it was clean and there wasn't anything rotting in his fridge, he put a couple of bottles of wine to chill. '_What the hell am I doing? She just wants to hang out so why am I chilling wine bottles? It's not like it's a date. But she is making dinner. Adults have wine with their dinner. We're adult friends who will have some wine with dinner. No biggie. Besides, she likes wine and sometimes friends drink wine together without dinner –_ ' his rambling thoughts were interrupted by the buzzing of the door bell.

Making his way over to the front door quickly, he swung it open without a second thought. He really should have braced himself. She was wearing black jeans that clung to the curve of her ass like a glove with a blue off the shoulder blouse and her hair was in long, loose waves that fell over her shoulders. Her long bangs were swept to the side and she barely wore any makeup. She was breathtaking. The fact that he couldn't force a damn word out was proof of that.

"Hi," she said, her smile widening. "Could you help me with the bags?" she asked, gesturing towards the ground.

Snapping out of his Amber induced brain fog, he looked down and noticed the multiple grocery bags that surrounded her. "Are we having Thanksgiving in July?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"I may have overdone it a little" she mumbled, not meeting his eyes.

He laughed and gestured for her to come in. Once she was past him, he reached down and grabbed the rest of the bags and followed her into the kitchen. "Why didn't you call when you got here? I would have come down and helped you."

"It's fine. I managed."

"Yeah, until you got to the door."

"Well, I was tired. I had to make two trips from the car."

"Amber," he sighed, "You wouldn't have had to do that if you would have just called me. I don't like it that you won't just ask –"

"Chord," she interrupted. "Please don't. I just got here and I haven't seen you in forever. I'm stubborn, I know and I like to try to do everything on my own and I need to stop doing that, I get it. Instead of chastising me can you just give me my damn hug?" she finished, holding out her arms.

He walked over and enveloped her in his arms. "I'm sorry for picking at you like that." He said into her hair. '_Stupid Chord. Stupid, stupid, stupid. She's not here five minutes and you pick at her like you're her father? Really? You just couldn't keep your mouth shut –' _

"I missed you, Chordy." She ran her hands up and down his back and he closed his eyes at the feel of her small hands on him. "I missed you too, Ms. Pretty." He mumbled into her hair. She smelled like citrus and coconut and it was intoxicating. He held her for a few more minutes before he spoke again. "Let me help you put this stuff away."

"Of course," she smiled up at him. "I mean, this is your kitchen. I'm not sure where you want everything to go." She had started to empty the bags and place the groceries on the counter. As she did that, he was grabbing different items and putting them where they belonged. I wasn't lost on him just how domestic this moment was. It wasn't until he picked up a box of Frosted Flakes that he realized that not only had she gotten the things she needed for dinner, but she had basically done his grocery shopping. "Amber…"

"Yeah…" she answered while placing the eggs and milk in the refrigerator. She looked over when she heard him shake the cereal box. "Ok, so I definitely went overboard, but you said you didn't really have anything and you can't really eat leftover pasta for breakfast and I know that it's your favorite..." she trailed off. She noticed the smirk on his face and she narrowed her eyes. "Stop judging me."

He threw his hands up and walked over. "I'm not!" He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I think you are the sweetest thing ever and you know how I love my sweets." His voice dropped a bit and he stepped back. "I'm going to get out of your way and let you get started." With that, he turned and walked out of the kitchen leaving her staring after him.

A short while later as he read through his script, he became highly distracted by the heavenly scents drifting out of the other room. Getting up from the chair he'd been lounging on, he dropped the script on the coffee table and made his way back into the kitchen. "Woman what are you making in here? It smells amazing." He noticed that she had tied her hair back into a bun.

She turned from the stove where she was stirring the sauce smiling. "I'm making Beef Bolognese, Garlic bread and I baked some brownies for dessert. Wanna taste?" Without a word he walked over. She ripped a small piece of bread from the loaf and dipped it into the saucepot. She blew on the sauce covered bread before holding it up to his mouth. "Careful. It's hot" she reminded before placing it in his waiting mouth. He closed his lips around the tip of her finger and moaned a little. He closed his eyes and savored everything – the bread, the sauce, the taste of her skin. She pulled her hand away gently and when he opened his eyes she was staring up at his mouth, her face slightly flushed.

"You like it?"

"I love it." He answered.

"Good. I'm glad." She turned back to the stove and stirred the pasta, making sure it didn't clump together. "So, how was your week?"

"Not bad. When I got back from Kentucky I saw Mark a couple of times, hung out with John…"

"Don't forget about Josie" she interjected, catching him completely off guard. "Excuse me?" he asked, eyebrows almost touching his hairline. "What about Josie?"

"Nothing," she shrugged. "I just know that you went to a wine tasting with Josie. How was that by the way?" Her tone was curt and he could tell from her suddenly tense behavior that there was something more than just friendly curiosity there. She had her back to him preparing the garlic bread. "Did you find any that you liked?"

"Yeah, actually I put some to chill so that we could have it with dinner. I think you'll like it."

He watched as she put the bread in the oven and strained the pasta. "So have you hung out with Aaron lately?" he asked.

"Nope. Ever since he started seeing some back up dancer, he's been a little preoccupied." She laughed. "I'm just glad that he's happy." Chord was just happy that the guy was no longer taking up all of Amber's time.

"So, tell me about the tasting. Did you get drunk off your ass?" She walked over to the cabinet that held the dishes and reached for two plates. Of course he would put them out on the shelf that was just out of he reach. As she stretched up on her toes, she froze when she felt the heat of his body press against her back. She saw him reach and effortlessly grab two plates before setting them down in front of her on the counter. "Josie and I are just friends," he said in her ear. "John didn't want to be the only guy there so he invited me. That's all."

"Ok," she whispered. He hadn't moved from behind her when the timer for the bread went off. He stepped aside to let her move back to the oven before reaching up again to grab two wine glasses. He grabbed the wine opener and a bottle from the fridge and asked "Do you want to eat at the table or on the couch?"

"Couch is good. I'll bring the plates out in a minute."

He nodded and left the room again. He poured the wine and sat, waiting for her to join him. When she did, she handed him his plate and sat next to him. "Enjoy" she said and the dug in. Dinner was quite enjoyable. They ate and made jokes. They drank wine and laughed. Any lingering tension from earlier was gone and when the finished eating, he insisted on cleaning up and took their plates into the kitchen. She grabbed her wine and followed sitting on the counter and telling him about her latest trip to New York while he washed the dishes.

It was somewhere during his version of a New York accent that it happened. She was laughing so hard that she hadn't realize how much her body shifted and without warning, she was on the floor, knocking her glass of wine off the counter in the process. Stunned, Chord, who had been rinsing off a plate, turned in her direction with water hose still in hand, and ended up soaking her. She shrieked a little, but to her credit, she never stopped laughing. Turning off the water, he knelt next to her as she sat in her puddle of wine and water. "Amber, I am so sorry!"

Still laughing, she shook her head. "It's ok. I'm the one who fell. Although, thanks to you and your hose, I'm even wetter than I was before." Her smile was mischievous and he felt the front of his pants tighten at her words. _'Yeah, she says this shit on purpose.'_ he thought. "I have sweats you can change into."

"Can I take a shower?" she asked as he helped her stand.

"Yeah, sure. C'mon." he said, leading her into his room. She stood by the door and watched as he walked over to the dresser. He opened a drawer and pulled out a pair of sweats and he paused after opening a second drawer. "T-shirt or wife beater?"

"T-shirt."

"You can come in, ya know," he said after he noticed that she hadn't moved from the doorway. She ducked her head a bit and walked over to where he was standing. He handed her the clothes and said "There are clean towels in the bathroom. Sorry I don't have any of that fruity soap you love so much." She laughed then and thanked him before heading towards his bathroom. "Listen," he said and she turned to face him. "I'm going to clean up the kitchen. Come out when you're done."

"Ok." She smiled and then closed the door.

He did just that, all the while trying not to think about the fact that she was currently naked in his bathroom with water cascading down her body. _'Get it together, man.' _After almost an hour had passed, he went back to the room to check on her. He had left the bedroom door cracked and he could now hear her humming softly. As he walked closer he saw that she had come out of the bathroom and was now standing in front of his full length mirror. Instead of the sweats and T-shirt he had given her, she was wearing a pair of his black boxer briefs and his blue American League jersey. She had taken the bun down and now had her hair swept over her right shoulder. She had buttoned it up all the way and was turning slightly from side to side, admiring how she looked in it. Quietly pushing the door open, he wasn't surprised when she jumped sky-high at the sound of his voice.

"You look beautiful."

She gasped and spun to face him, one hand clutched to her heart. "You scared me half to death!" she exclaimed as he pulled in his lips, trying not to laugh. "It's not funny! I thought you were going to wait for me in the living room."

"I was waiting." he chuckled. "When I noticed that you'd been in here almost an hour, I came to check on you and see if you wanted me to put your clothes to wash. That's when I saw through the cracked doorway that you had stolen my jersey and my underwear." He smile only widened when he noticed how severely she was blushing.

"I didn't steal anything. I just wanted to see how it looked and I'm wearing the underwear because mine got wet, so I couldn't put them back on. I was about to put the sweats on and I'll take the jersey off."

"No, no, don't. I meant it when I said that you look beautiful in it. In fact, you look so good, I want to document it." He pulled out his phone and moved closer.

"Chord, no. I look like a mess." She shook her head and stepped back.

"Relax! This picture's for me." He grabbed her hand and pulled her to stand in front of the mirror again. After turning her body to face the mirror, he adjusted her hair so that it was all over her shoulder again. She watched him through the mirror as he unbuttoned the top button creating a hint of cleavage and when his green eyes met her brown, he smiled a bit and whispered "Gorgeous." He took two steps back from her and louder he said, "Look at me over your right shoulder."

She did as he asked and couldn't help but smile at the focused look on his face. He held up his phone and bit down on his lower lip as he took the perfect picture. When he was sure he had it, he walked back to her and held the phone in front of her so that she could see. When she looked at the photo, she had to admit that she was happy with how it turned out. She was looking back at the camera with wide eyes and a demure smile and because her hair was out of the way, you could clearly see the Overstreet and #11 on her back. In the photo, you could see the front of her body, the jersey a bit snug across her ample bust. In the top corner of the picture stood Chord, clear as day, biting his lip as he took her photo.

He placed his phone on the dresser and when he noticed her smile, he softly said, "I told you that you look beautiful and now you can see it for yourself. In fact, that I think you should keep it."

She turned to face him fully then. "I can't keep this! This is yours. You earned this and I can't just take it." she said looking down.

"I'll never be able to wear it again. Besides, I like it better on you." He brushed her hair back over her shoulder. "It kinda makes it look like your mine." She looked up back up at him then. He held her eyes as he gently put his hands on her hips. He stepped closer still and when she closed her eyes and whispered his name, he brought his lips down to meet hers. Instantly she grabbed his arms and he pulled back to look at her.

"Why are you so afraid of us, Amber? What makes you keep pushing this, us, away?"

"Chord…" she was looking down again. He needed to see her eyes. He bent his head down to hers and gripped her hips tighter to make her look at him.

"Please tell me why you just can't be with me... I want to be with you and I know that you want this as much as I do." She was shaking her head now, but he kept pushing. "Just be with me."

"What if we mess this up? We're friends. We work together. We have a lot to lose." Shaking her head, "I don't want to lose you," she admitted in a small voice.

"So you're ok with us suffering like this? Because this is torture to me. To be so close to what we both want, and do nothing? To be on the edge of our future and to not take that step is killing me. I don't want anyone else. Do you?" He held his breath as he waited for her answer. When she shook her head, he released the breath he had been holding and kissed her again.

"Chord…" she whispered when he pulled back. She was rubbing his arms now and he placed his forehead against hers.

"Be with me, Amber. Please trust me. Trust us. Just be with me." She was cupping his face in her tiny hands now, her eyes closed. He watched as she gnawed on her lower lip. He kissed her again, using his full lips to free hers from her teeth. "Be with me," he whispered.

She opened her eyes and looked into his, searching. After a moment, she rose up on her toes and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. This wasn't like the gentle kisses from a moment ago. This was something else entirely, something that he never felt with anyone else. He gripped her hips tighter still and pulled her flush against him, letting her feel how much she was affecting him. When she pulled away to catch her breath, he looked at her again as she closed her eyes and put her head back. "Amber…"

She opened her eyes again to meet his. Smiling softly, she nodded.

"Y-yes?" he questioned. She giggled at the surprised look he gave her.

"Yes" she whispered, pulling his face back to hers. When they were both breathless, they pulled away for air, and again, she locked eyes with him. "Make love to me, Chord."

"Are you sure?" As much as he wanted this, he had to make sure that this is really what she wanted. He had to make sure she was ready.

"I'm positive. I want this. I want us. I want you." She smiled as she finished her declaration and he couldn't stop his grin from forming if he tried. Without a second thought he crushed his lips to hers and wrapped his arms around her waist. He started moving backward to the bed and he stopped when his legs bumped against the mattress. He felt her hands slide from around his neck and down his chest to his stomach before playing with the hem of his t-shirt.

Wordlessly, he raised his arms and let her lift and pull the fabric from his body. She tossed it across the room before bringing her lips back to his body, this time kissing his neck and chest as her hands explored the muscles on his torso. He brought his hands up to either side of her face before tilting her head back to kiss her again. As his tongue slid erotically against hers, he moved his hands lower, barely cupping her breasts before beginning to undo the rest of the buttons on the jersey. When he had completed the task he pulled back a bit, looking down at her as he pulled the two sides apart. She was wearing a black lace bra with dark blue accents and coupled with his black boxer briefs, he found it to be the sexiest thing he'd ever had the pleasure of seeing on a woman.

"Gorgeous," he said, repeating his earlier sentiment. He pushed the jersey off her shoulders and threw it on the chair in the corner before descending his lips to her neck, lightly sucking on her collarbone. She whimpered at the feeling while treading her fingers through his hair. Grabbing her waist again he turned her so that her back was to the bed and gently lowered her to the mattress. Standing straight, he looked down at her as he undid his jeans and slid them down to the floor before stepping out of her and kneeling at the foot of the bed. As he made his way to her, she slowly scooted back against the pillows, making him follow. When she could move up no further, he snaked an arm around her middle and yanked, making her fall flat on her back with a yelp.

He took a moment to appreciate how perfect she looked here in his bed, underneath him, her dark hair fanning out against his white sheets before he lowered his body over hers and she spread her legs so that he could settle between them. He kissed her deeply as he reached underneath her and undid the clasp on her bra. Once it had been removed and thrown elsewhere, he cupped both of her breasts in his hand before pinching her hardening nipples. She gasped then and he took it as a sign to close his lips around one of the buds while massaging and twisting the other. She moaned his name and he felt himself grow even harder.

Bringing his lips back to hers he ground his erection against her heat, reveling the way it caused her to push her hips up into his. They were now separated only by the thin cotton underwear they both had on. At a snail's pace, he made his way down her body, savoring every inch. Lick, bite, suck and kiss, each action bringing with it a different response. The licks made her breath hitch. The bites, although not hard were enough to make her gasp and hiss, depending on where he placed them. The sucking made her moan and when he would finally place a kiss there to soothe the area, it was then that she would sigh his name. Over and over he repeated these actions down her body until her had reached the top of the boxer briefs.

He gently brushed a fingertip just above the waistband before hooking his thumbs into the elastic, pulling the underwear off and tossing it to the ground. He looked up to her face to see that she had risen up on her elbows and was watching him. He held her eyes as he sat back on his heels and with a hand on each knee, he slowly spread her legs. He never broke eye contact as he ran his fingertips up her legs nor did it waver as he leaned forward to leave hot, open-mouthed kisses on the skin on the inside of her thighs causing her breath to quicken and turn ragged. He watched as her brown eyes became almost black with lust when he slowly ran his tongue up her slit, tasting her for the first time right before he gently eased first one and then two fingers inside her tight hole, making her bite her lip and whimper. It was only when he first wrapped his lips around her throbbing clit that their intense gaze was broken as her eyes slid shut and she threw her head back.

In almost no time, she had her hands in his hair and was thrusting her hips up in time to the pumping of his fingers. She was hot, wet, tight, and delicious and he couldn't wait to be inside of her. The sounds she made were incredible and when she clenched around his fingers and screamed his name for the first time, it took all his willpower not to lose shit right there. He lapped at her gently, bring her back down. When her breathing returned to normal, he kissed his way back up her body before capturing her lips with his own. He felt her hands run down his back and start to tug his underwear down. He helped her get them off and reached into the nightstand for a condom. He rolled it onto his length and lowered his body back down to hers.

He closed his eyes when she cupped his face. She kissed him then, slow and gentle and loving and when he opened his eyes, she smiled at him and whispered, "I'm ready." He kissed each of her palms before he brought her hands around him to rest on his back. He slid one hand underneath the small of her back as he used the other to guide himself to her entrance and he brought his lips against hers in the softest of kisses as he slowly slid into her. She gasped at the feel of him, stealing the breath he let out when he felt just how tightly she gripped him. When he was all the way in, he stilled for a moment, letting her adjust to him while he tried to steady himself. When he felt her fingers press into his back, he began to rock slowly in and out.

He quickly found his rhythm and place one hand behind her head so that she would meet his gaze again. It had never been like this. It had never been so loving, so incredible and he knew without a doubt that it was because she was made for him. He tried to show her how much she meant to him with his touches, with his movements and with his kisses and when he tried to tell her, she smiled and said, "I know, me too."

He was moved faster now and he could feel her tightening around him now as she said his name over and over while begging him not to stop. Little did she know that he couldn't even if his life depended on it. When she cried out and clenched around him, he couldn't hold back and he felt himself explode inside her. He slowed his movements and it took everything he had left to pull out so that he could remove the condom. He threw it in the trash next to his bed and quickly rolled back over to pull her into his arms. Their skin was damp and sticky and he couldn't care less because she was his.

"Are you ok?" he asked tentatively, fear gripping him for a second at the thought that she might regret them moving so fast.

"I'm perfect. I'm happy," she answered, smiling up at him from where she was resting her head on his chest.

Relaxing, he asked, "Stay with me tonight?"

She pulled herself up and grinned. "I'll stay with you always." She kissed him then and he accepted it joyfully.

When the kiss ended, she settled back on his chest as he asked tentatively, "Can I tweet the picture of you wearing the jersey?"

"Chord Paul Overstreet, have you lost your damn mind? You said that picture was for you only." He stuck out his lower lip and she rolled her eyes. "Fine, just crop out the fact that I'm wearing your underwear and you can tweet the damn thing. The world is going to find out sooner or later that we're together. It may as well be on our terms."

Grinning he grabbed his phone before tweeting:

**ChordOverstreet ** ChordOverstreet

MsAmberRiley has made me happier than I have ever been. She's mine, all mine!

**Expand Reply Retweet Favorite **


End file.
